


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by DamnGina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't care if you need a warning, Light Bondage, No fucks given about your triggers, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sex Pollen, Vampire Bucky Barnes., Vampire Pollen, crack to bring happiness and heal hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnGina/pseuds/DamnGina
Summary: Darcy was minding her own business until Steve called on her for help. Turns out helping Steve is a pain in the neck and other various body parts.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy Lewis laid across the lab table, contemplating her life. Jane had left her behind and moved on to some science field Darcy just didn’t understand. Now the professional assistant was adrift. Thor had asked Tony Stark and Steve Rogers to keep her out of trouble and Tony hired her as an Public Image Manager in charge of social media but there were hardly any pictures to post since Rogers hauled Barnes in. Darcy had been told the man was rescued from some terrorist group and Tony called them SHIELDRA. Turns out Thor had been right to seek refuge for her since she and Jane were both on those dicks hit list. 

She felt like she had no purpose. She was basically a high-paid Instagram model with nothing to do in between carefully staged pictures and sending tweets out about various charity events. At least she kept Tony amused. She supposed that was a miracle, itself. 

“Miss Lewis, Captain Rogers needs your help in the medbay, immediately,” JARVIS announced, breaking her thoughts. 

“What’s up with Cap?”

“I cannot say, Miss Lewis, only that he requests that you come and that you hurry.”

Darcy huffed as she sat up and slid off the table, “Stupid Captain America and his stupid requests.”

“I shall inform the Captain at once, that you have deemed his request stupid, miss.”

“Jarvis,don’t you dare! I’ll infect you with the computer’s equivalent of Ebola, I swear it.”

She swore she heard the AI laugh as he spoke, “And I shall inform the Captain that you find his posterior delightful. I may glitch and show him the security footage of your shower session last evening.”

“I’ll shoot you in your mainframe,Mister!”

“Lewis, why are we threatening my JARVIS?,” Tony asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

“Because he’s an asshole!,” Darcy spat as she stared at the tiny camera in the ceiling.

“I adore you,as well,Miss Lewis.”

“Lewis, you never cease to amaze me. You’ve melted my frozen heart and made my AI fall in love with you. Also, you better hurry on to Cap before that throbbing vein above his eye bursts and kills us all.”

“Tony, do you know what he wants? I hate surprises so much.”

“He wouldn’t tell me, only that Barnes got hurt on that last mission and he needs help.”

“What the fuck, is he stupid? I’m not a nurse or anything. How can I help?’

Tony winked, “Maybe he wants to dress you up in a cute candy striper’s dress that’s maybe a size too small and 4 inches too short.”

“Uh, no .Fuck. Okay, let me go see what he wants before he sends a search party.”

“Or worse,comes to look for you himself!”

Darcy rushed out of the lab with no intention of seeing the trademarked ‘Captain America is disappointed with you’ face he used so well. The thing that bothered her so much was his demand for her to come. Like, jump as soon as he snapped his fingers.

She was almost to the elevator when the doors opened for her, “Thanks, J. You’re the best.”

“I know, Miss Lewis. You tell me everyday.”

“Jarv, are you sure you can’t tell me what Rogers wants?”

“I can but I’ve been ordered not to.”

“Why?”

“It’s a sensitive matter, Miss.”

Darcy huffed,blowing bangs out of her face,”Fine.”

JARVIS opened the doors and let her out on the 83rd floor. Darcy shrugged realizing she was on the emergency floor. What the hell could he want with her? 

“Miss Lewis, come this way, please,” Steve held out his hand to her.

She gave him a puzzled look and took ahold of his finger, letting him lead her, “So, what’s up, buttercup? Why did you need to see me?’

He put a finger to her lips to make her stop talking, “Let’s get out of the hall and then I’ll explain.”

Steve led Darcy into a darkened room and left her standing in the doorway, “Buck, I got her.”

From the corner of the room, Darcy heard a growl feral enough to make Steve step in front of her. In the dim light from the hallway, she could see Barnes crouched in the corner. What the actual hell? 

“Steve?,” she whispered, tugging on the back of his shirt, “What’s going on?”

Steve turned and looked at her for a moment, stealing his resolve. He pulled her inside and closed the door, locking it. He flicked the overhead light on and pointed at Barnes, who was crawling across the floor, pure predator.

“Buck, hold on, you can’t hurt her. You promised.”

“Won’t hurt Darcy. Come to me, little kitten.”

“What the hell’s wrong with him?”

“Same as always. Hydra. Listen, Darce. They sprayed him with something. He was okay until yesterday. Then he started crying, screamin’, saying all he wanted was you.”

“Why me? Dude won’t even talk to me.”

“He studied your file, though. Said you were safe.”

“So, what is it you want, Rog…”

She was knocked off of her feet and Barnes was on top of her, sniffing at her neck, “So good. Gotta have it” His teeth punctured her neck and she could feel him sucking on the tender flesh.

“Barnes, stop, please. Hurts so much,” she could barely get the words out of her mouth. 

“Bucky, not too much,” Steve was pulling Barnes away from her as gently as he could. 

Darcy laid there holding her neck, weak from blood loss, “He bit me and you let him.”

Steve let Bucky go, making sure his best friend’s thirst was sated enough to allow Steve to tend to Darcy. He knelt down and picked her limp body up from the floor and laid her on the bed. 

“This was not how I wanted this to go, sweetheart. I was going to explain everything but he didn’t give me time.”

Bucky went into the bathroom and came back with a tiny paper cup of water, “Drink.”

Steve held it to her lips, “Please, sweetheart, drink. Dammit, Buck! How are we going to explain this?”

“We don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turned.

Bucky stood over the girl sprawled out on the bed. His head was tilted at an unnatural angle. He could still taste her on his tongue. Rich, sweet, singing in his veins a song only for him.  _ Mine. _

More. More. More. He swore he could hear the blood coursing through her veins. He wanted. He wanted to lift her up by her ass, rip her panties away with his teeth and bite down right on her mound. Steve would never let him take her that way but the monster inside of him craved to take her in all ways. Consent was not it's problem. In fact, it wanted her to cry out to her Master. 

He crawled up on the bed and hovered right over her face. He knew she was pretty but like this, she was beautiful. And he wanted. Wrap her legs around his hips, plunge into her soft body and take his pleasure from her. The beast in him was demanding and the Soldier in his brain was crying out for him to do just that but Bucky Barnes was holding them back. He wouldn’t let them hurt Darce. 

“Buck, get off of her. She’s not even awake.”

“Stevie, Stevie, listen. We could have her. All of her. Take everything from her. She’s mine, Stevie but we can share.”

He crawled to the foot of the bed and pulled Steve down, kissing his lips. Steve moaned into his mouth and kissed him back hard. Before he realized it, Bucky was biting into his neck and sucking. Steve tried to push him off but whatever they had done to Bucky had made him even stronger. Steve felt like he was floating and soon he was weak and on the verge of passing out when he felt something warm and wet on his lips, “Drink, Stevie and join me then we can have everything we want.”

Steve took Bucky’s wrist into his mouth and sucked what he could before laying back and closing his eyes. It hurt so much. Worse than the serum. He could feel it burn through his veins and he felt sleep come. 

“That’s right, Stevie. Accept the gift.”

“Thought you got sprayed?”, Steve whispered, voice weak. 

“That’s the official story Hill put in place. I got turned. Sleep Stevie and when you wake up, we’ll have some fun with Darcy.”

“Don’t hurt her, Buck. Please?”

“Not gonna hurt her, Stevie. Never hurt my kitten. Just gonna make her realize she’s ours. For keeps.”

Darcy sat up and watched the scene in front of her, “You’re turning Captain America into a vampire?”

Bucky dropped Steve’s head down on the floor and pounced on her faster than a wild cat, “Yes, princess and when he’s all better, the three of us are going to have so much fun.”

The last thing she saw before she blacked out again was his teeth sinking into the bare flesh of her thigh. She should hit him with something but she was too weak. The last thing she heard were his grunts of pleasure. The last thing she felt were his fingers dancing around the back of her knee. 


End file.
